


Laser Tag

by Fluphies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: Jonah is single. Everyone wants to know why. Cyrus is suppose to figure it out but gets a little distracted.





	

Cyrus and Buffy were walking past the bus loop after school when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around them and the weight of this person nearly pulled them to the ground.

It was Andi, and they were used to Andi’s intense bursts of energy but something in her face today was off. It was a mix of excitement and worry all wrapped into a look with turned up eyebrows and a shaky smile. They turned around to greet her, Cyrus hoisting his messenger bag back into place on shoulder. 

“Jonah and Amber broke up,” she shout whispered.

“What?” Cyrus asked before it registered.

Andi waved her hands excitedly in circles before them, “They broke up. Jonah Beck is now a single man. He’s available for the first time since we’ve become friends.”

Cyrus felt a wave of hope flow over him followed by a rush of panic. Jonah had never even been an option before now and he wasn’t sure what to do with this information.

“Why’d they break up? Does he like someone else?” Buffy asked.

“I don’t know!” Andi was still waving her arms like crazy, “Cyrus! You need to ask him.”

“Me?!” Cyrus said like it was the most absurd thing anyone ever told him to do.

Buffy looked at him, and he knew immediately that she’d take Andi’s side. “You are the only guy here. He’s more likely to tell you than one of us.”

“That’s a big assumption,” Andi said, “But she has a point. So, Cyrus, you could just ask Jonah to hang out, maybe coerce it out of him.”

Cyrus sighed, knowing he’d love to spend time with Jonah, “Yeah, I guess,” then he realized that they might be alone, “I mean, maybe. I don’t know.”

“You’re the best,” Andi beamed, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Cyrus wondered if he’d regret this later.

 

Buffy and Cyrus came to watch the ultimate frisbee team practice like they did pretty often. They sat on the bench watching the team pass the frisbee back and forth and Jonah was smiling, showing no sign of being torn up over the break up or anything. He actually seemed happy and free, grinning as he passed the disc to Andi.

He noticed Cyrus staring and waved his way, still with that big grin on his face. Jonah smiled with his eyes. It made Cyrus’ face burn. Buffy noticed and nudged him with her elbow.

After practice Andi and Jonah came over to them, walking in sync with their matching shirts.

“Hey,” Buffy greeted, and Cyrus lost all ability to speak.

“Hey, a bunch of us on the team are gonna go to the arcade and then grab something to eat. Do you guys wanna join?”

“Sorry,” Andi said, walking past him and grabbing her jacket from the bench, “Buffy and I have a big project we have to get done.”

“That’s okay,” Jonah said, “Cyrus?”

He melted at the sound of his name, “Huh?”

“Are you coming?”

“I-” Cyrus looked between Andi and Buffy who both gestured for him to say yes, “Yeah, sure, let’s go.”

 

The arcade was loud and full of life. Lights flashed from every game and every machine with matching buzzes and beeps. Cyrus had hung out with Jonah a couple of times before, but always with Andi and Buffy. Now he was with Jonah and a bunch of guys from ultimate and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself or how to act.

The guys went running as soon as they got inside. Four other guys from the team sat down in front of the racing simulators, excited to drive.

“Jonah, you wanna join?” one of them called.

Jonah looked at Cyrus, “Do you wanna?”

“Um,” was all Cyrus said. He’d never played, didn’t have any idea how. He’d make a fool of himself.

“Not a racing guy?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus smiled awkwardly, “Not really. Sorry.”

“That’s cool,” Jonah shrugged, then let his teammates know he wouldn’t be joining. “We can find something else to play.”

They settled on air hockey because it was simple and low intensity and easy to talk over. The air hockey tables were tucked in the back of the arcade where it was quiet. It was also dark but the black lights made everything glow, especially Cyrus’ white shirt.

They played a while until the game was 7-7, only one point left.

Cyrus tried making conversation, cringing at his words, “I heard you and Amber broke up. That’s sucks. You were pretty serious.”

“We were,” Jonah replied, focused on blocking the puck, “We were a couple for two whole months.”

“What happened between you guys?”

“We just weren’t meant to be. Wanted different things,” Jonah said, “But enough about me, tell me about you.”

“What about me?” Cyrus felt like a spotlight had just hit him.

“Likes. Dislikes. Any special someone?”

Cyrus shook his head. “No. No, special someone. I am a single pringle.”

Jonah looked deep in thought. “Really? Is there anyone you like?”

“Is there anyone you like?” Cyrus blurted.

Jonah sunk the puck into Cyrus’ goal, throwing his hands in the air in celebration. They put quarters in for another game but the conversation never got back to that point.

  
  
  


“So how’d it go?” Buffy asked, “Does he like anyone?”

Cyrus plopped down into one of the chairs in the Andi Shack. “I didn’t get a chance to ask. I was distracted by his charm.”

“What?” Andi exclaimed. “Get your head in the game, boy.”

“My head was in the game,” Cyrus defended, then in a softer tone added, “the game of air hockey.”

“Well, what’d you guys do?” Buffy asked, bringing the conversation back.

Cyrus sighed. “We bonded. It’s different. I don’t have a lot of guy friends.”

“Do you want a boy friend or a  _ boyfriend _ ?” Buffy teased.

Cyrus kicked her with the ball of his foot, “Honestly? Both.”

“Don’t we all,” Andi giggled. 

“You guys have a guy friend,” Cyrus pointed to himself.

“Sorry, forgot,” Andi said, “It’s gonna kill me not knowing if he likes anyone, though.”

“I guess we just have to wait and see,” Buffy said.

Cyrus’ phone buzzed in his pocket. Jonah’s name lit up on the screen. “It’s Jonah,” he said, panicking. Buffy and Andi both leaned in for the details. He read out the text. “ _ Are you free tomorrow? _ What do I say?”

“Say yes!” the girls said together.

Cyrus typed. “Y-e-s. Okay and sent.” He pressed the button then threw his phone onto the desk in front of him to wait. After a minute his phone buzzed again and he cautiously read the new message. “Good, ask Buffy and Andi too. We need four people for a laser tag team.” Cyrus looked up at Buffy and Andi before squeaking, “Laser tag?! I don’t run.”

“He wants to hang out again,” Andi said with her positive attitude. “And if it makes you feel better, I’ve never played laser tag either.”

“It combines coordination with physical ability. You have both. I have neither.”

Buffy gave him a sympathetic glance, “Not true. You have some coordination.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the half hearted compliment. “Thanks.”

“It’ll be fun,” Andi assured them, though none of them knew what was to come.

 

Lazer tag was just about as complicated as Cyrus expected, with padded vests with censors, complicated laser guns, and an obstacle course too dark to see his own feet. He was struggling just to strap on the vest.

“Here,” Cyrus heard someone say, before turning to find Jonah beside him, strapping the buckle on his side.

“Thanks,” he responded and lifted his arm so Jonah had more room.

With Cyrus all strapped in, Jonah pulled him by the shoulder straps to make sure everything was secure, “There.”

Buffy was helping Andi into her vest but neither one could quite figure it out. Jonah noticed and immediately ran to help, leaving Cyrus to believe the moment they had wasn’t even a moment at all. Jonah was just a nice person.

They were versing a group of girls from the freaking basketball team, meaning they were tall and probably coordinated as heck. They walked into the course on opposite sides and immediately everyone split up. A minute later, a siren buzzed telling them that the game had started.

Cyrus looked around. He was all alone which was at the same time a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it meant no one was shooting at him, and a curse because he had no one to protect him.

Suddenly, he saw a tiny red dot shine on his chest sensor. Someone was trying to shoot him. He ducked quickly behind the wall, but felt footsteps approaching meaning he couldn’t stay there long. So he ran.

He had no idea where he was going, turning around corners and running up ramps. Finally, it was quiet and he thought he was safe.

That’s when someone’s hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him into a nook. It was dark but Cyrus could just make out who it was: Jonah.

“Hey,” Jonah whispered, making room to for Cyrus to sit beside him. It was a tight squeeze but it worked.

“Hi,” Cyrus said, even quieter.

“Those girls are beasts at this,” Jonah said in his hushed tone, “One of them got me from behind. I took a big hit.” Hearing this made Cyrus not feel so bad about sucking.

Jonah continued, “I’m not that good at this, but I still like to play. It’s the rush, ya know?”

Cyrus thought he did. “Yeah, I guess.”

Footsteps were coming up the stairs somewhere near them and the boys quieted immediately, holding their breath even. Cyrus didn’t even realize when he reached out and grabbed Jonah’s hand for safety.

They continued to hold their breath until the person passed. It was one of the basketball girls, but she didn’t notice the well hidden boys.

When she was out of ear range, they could finally breathe, and that’s when Cyrus noticed they were holding hands. He pulled away quickly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jonah was smiling. “It’s okay.”

Then he grabbed Cyrus’ hand on his own, this time entwining their fingers.

“I like you, Cyrus.”

“I like you, too.”

 

They lost, but that was expected. Andi was the only one on their team who actually got any shots in. Still, they went out to eat after, even if it wasn’t celebratory. At the diner, Jonah and Cyrus sat across from each other, stealing glances and playing footsy.

“What was that?” Buffy asked.

“What was what?” Andi asked in return.

“Someone just kicked me,” she said.

Cyrus and Jonah both looked guilty.

“Are you two playing footsy?” Buffy asked the boys.

All they could do was laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two episodes and this show already owns my ass. I might write more for this series, might not. Ships might change, might not. Only time will tell.


End file.
